Ordinary Sunday
by soranamu
Summary: Satu lagi hari minggu yang Kagami lewati bersama Aomine. Mungkin memang hanya sekedar hari minggu biasa, tapi sungguh terasa istimewa untuknya. Karena Aomine ada di sana, terus menemaninya.


**Standart disclaimer applied**

**Warning : **OOC maksimal. Dan gaje. Sumpah, gaje tingkat dewa zeus.

**A/N : **Entah saya kesambet apa sampe bikin ini. Full romens setengah matang plus humor gagal total yang ditulis dengan deskripsi semi baku dan percakapan yang nggak ada baku-bakunya sama sekali. Dan ada nama karakter dari fandom lain numpang lewat.

.

_06.30 AM_

Aomine berguling malas di tempat tidur ketika sinar matahari menerobos kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjap dan menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut merah dalam balutan apron tengah membuka tirai jendela. Ah, Kagami memang _uhuk_istri_uhuk_ yang rajin. Di hari minggu begini pun ia tetap bangun pagi.

"Selamat pagi, cinta." Kata Aomine sambil menguap, mulutnya terbuka dengan lebar yang sungguh tidak manusiawi. _Mirip kudanil_, batin Kagami jahat sambil mengernyit memandangnya.

"Nguapnya jangan lebar-lebar, dong. Ilermu nggak enak dilihat tau."

Sesaat Aomine merasakan dorongan kuat untuk melempar Kagami dari apartemen mereka yang terletak di lantai lima. Atau minimal mentato alis pemuda itu agar lebih banyak cabangnya seperti milik Renji Abarai.

Tapi segera diurungkannya niat keji itu. Karena, pagi ini Kagami terlihat sangat unyu dalam balutan apron merah muda berenda-renda dan Aomine tidak mau kehilangan pemandangan yang memanjakan matanya.

Aomine segera memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ih, jahat." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya, yang sengaja ia monyongkan sedikit dengan maksud agar Kagami luluh melihat keimutannya dan segera mengecupnya dengan mesra.

Di lain pihak, Kagami justru ingin menghantam bibir Aomine dengan centong panas alih-alih menciumnya.

"Udah ah, sarapan yuk? Aku udah buatin masakan Italia kesukaan kamu, lho." Kagami mengelus pipi Aomine sambil tersenyum, lalu melenggang keluar kamar.

Duilah, Aomine… sejak kapan bopung seleranya sama masakan Eropa? Perasaan dulu sebelum nikah sama Kagami makanan favoritnya cuma kerak telor sama tahu.

Lanjut.

Aomine senyum-senyum sendiri di dalam kamar. Oh, betapa bersyukurnya ia punya is—pasangan yang jago memasak. Bukan cuma itu saja. Kagami itu baik, perhatian, rajin bermain basket dan rajin menabung. Tidak seperti Aomine yang rajin mengutang.

Intinya, Aomine bahagia dengan kehidupannya bersama Kagami sekarang. Baginya, Kagami sungguh sempurna. Walaupun kadang-kadang sensian macam cewek tujuh belas tahun lagi datang bulan.

"SAYAAANG~"

Aomine buru-buru keluar dari kamar dan segera menghampiri Kagami di meja makan sebelum pemuda itu melemparinya dengan spatula.

.

_01.45 PM_

Kagami bergerak perlahan mendekati Aomine yang tengah duduk menonton acara televisi di sofa ruang tengah, menggelayuti lengan pemuda berkulit sawo kelewat matang itu dengan mesranya. Lalu, Kagami berbisik di telinga Aomine dengan manja,

"Sayang, anterin aku belanja buat makan malam, dong…"

Aomine yang tadinya mesem-mesem mencurigakan layaknya bapak-bapak cabul mendadak merosot lemah dari tempat duduknya. Dikiranya Kagami berniat mengajaknya main _one-on-one_ di tempat tidur. Ternyata cuma ajakan untuk menemani belanja.

Aomine mendecih kecewa di dalam hati.

"Oi, kok merosot gitu? Ambeien yaa?" Goda Kagami dengan begitu tidak pekanya. Aomine berhasrat untuk mencabuti alis Kagami satu-persatu, namun segera ia tahan karena ia adalah suami yang baik hati dan rupawan.

"Ah, nggak kok, cinta. Yuk, aku anterin belanja."

Dengan langkah diseret Aomine meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Sebenarnya ia malas keluar rumah hari ini. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus mengantar Kagami karena sekali lagi, ia adalah suami yang baik hati dan rupawan.

Toh, Kagami bukan ibu-ibu rumah tangga depresi yang bakal lama memperebutkan sayur atau buah yang sedang diskon dengan ibu-ibu rumah tangga lain, kan? Kagami bukan ibu Aomine yang kalau belanja bisa membuat janggut ayahnya memanjang sampai ke kaki saking lamanya. Lagipula, setiap hari Kagami memasak untuknya. Tak ada salahnya jika ia membalas budi.

Kagami menarik tangan Aomine dan mendaratkan satu ciuman singkat di pipinya.

"Makasih ya…"

Rasa malas Aomine langsung lenyap entah kemana.

.

_08.31 PM_

Setelah selesai makan malam, Aomine dan Kagami duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil saling merapatkan diri. Bukan, mereka bukan sedang kedinginan atau semacamnya. Pasalnya, sebuah film horor Hollywood yang terkenal sejagad raya akan kehororannya sedang diputar di stasiun televisi favorit mereka.

Dan mereka berdua, yang notabene bertubuh besar bak raksasa tetapi takut dengan makhluk halus dan sejenisnya, malah ngotot menonton sambil sesekali menjerit tertahan mirip gadis remaja yang akan direnggut paksa keperawanannya.

Sebenarnya yang ngotot itu Kagami, sih.

"Cinta, udahan yuk nontonnya? Filmnya serem gitu, nggak baik buat jantung kamu." Bujuk Aomine pada Kagami. Duh, bisa aja dia bikin alasan. Padahal sendirinya juga ketakutan setengah koit.

Di sampingnya, Kagami menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan sepenuh hati.

"Nggak ah," katanya sambil tertawa gugup. "Filmnya seru kok, nggak serem, nggak serem… ahaha..."

_Nggak serem apanya_, batin Aomine nelangsa. _Kamu udah nyaris pipis di celana gitu. Aku juga berkali-kali nyaris semaput._

"Udah, tidur aja yuk? Atau…" Aomine menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, lalu memasang senyum mesumnya yang legendaris. "Kita main _one-on-one_ aja di kamar. Gimana?"

Dan bantal sofa pun mendarat dengan tampan di wajah Aomine.

Oke. Sepertinya sisa malam ini memang harus ia habiskan untuk menemani _uhuk_istri_uhuk_ tercintanya menonton film horor.

.

_12.20 AM_

Kini keduanya berbaring saling berhadapan di atas kasur, bersiap untuk tidur dan kembali menghadapi kesibukan esok hari. Lampu-lampu telah dipadamkan, tapi Aomine masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bola mata Kagami yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Aomine, nyaris berbisik. "Masih kebayang sama film horor tadi?"

"Nggak, bodoh." Kagami meninju pelan lengan Aomine. "Aku cuma mau bilang sesuatu sama kamu."

"Hmm?" Aomine yang sudah nyaris tak sadarkan diri hanya merespon seadanya. Kagami tersenyum.

"Makasih karena udah mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku seharian ini."

Kagami menarik selimut hingga menutupi bahu Aomine yang kini telah sepenuhnya terlelap dan melayangkan satu ciuman singkat penuh sayang di bibir pemuda itu. Lalu, ia merapatkan diri pada pasangannya dan ikut tertidur.

Mungkin Aomine memang pemalas, mesum dan terkadang sedikit beler. Tapi ia adalah _uhuk_suami_uhuk_ yang sangat baik bagi Kagami.

Satu lagi hari minggu yang ia lewati bersama Aomine. Mungkin memang hanya sekedar hari minggu biasa, tapi sungguh terasa istimewa untuknya. Karena Aomine ada di sana, terus menemaninya.

.

Fin

.

Oke,_ p__ointless_ seperti biasa, dengan ending yang luar biasa bapuknya. Mohon maaf atas segala ketidaksempurnaan fanfiksi saya. Sekiranya_ readers_ sekalian bersedia meninggalkan sepatah-dua patah kata dalam bentuk review demi perbaikan fanfiksi saya di masa mendatang u_u


End file.
